viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellamy
Bellamy (ベラミー, Beramī), and also known as Bellamy the Hyena (ハイエナのベラミー, Haiena no Beramī) is the former captain of the Bellamy Pirates, and currently a member of the Don Quixote Pirates. When he made his debut, he had a bounty of 55,000,000 berries, and was known as the "Big-Time Rookie" (大型ルーキー, Ōgata Rūkī) within Mock Town. He is the main antagonist of the Jaya Arc. After the timeskip, his bounty has increased to 195,000,000 berries. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. Before the Timeskip During the Jaya Arc he wore white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tended to fall off whenever Bellamy used his spring-based jumping. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, he's grown in size dramatically, he now wears a pair of black sunglasses and bears two new scars across both sides of his face, presumably either from his humiliating defeat by Luffy or from Doflamingo's punishment. He has discarded his captain's coat and now wears a short sleeved shirt with his old jolly roger on the back (but it has been painted over with a cross), which is left open to display Doflamingo's mark tattooed on his chest. Gallery File:Bellamy_Manga_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Bellamy after 2-year Timeskip. Personality Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Luffy D. Monkey's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Warlord, Crocodile and obtained a new bounty of 100,000,000 berries, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, irrational and sadistic, as he attacked Roshio over a trivial matter and laughed at other people's misfortune. Like Doflamingo Don Quixote, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the King of the Pirates. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His philosophy of the "New Age" had made him taunt and laugh at anyone who has grand dreams such as Luffy's; little did Bellamy knew that Doflamingo himself aspired to become Pirate King. Indeed, his cruelty is well known even in the New World, after Luffy defeated him. Bellamy's arrogance tends to get the better of his views of what the world has presented before him, evident when he dismissed the possibility that there was someone stronger than him during his stay at Jaya when the local drunk presented him and his crew with Luffy and Zolo's new bounties, and claimed them to be fakes. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sirkees usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome despite his bounty is only a little higher than average to begin with, based on Grand Line Region standards. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to consider himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy was shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy, going as far as on his knees in front of a large group of spectators. The fact that Bellamy was willing to become a minion of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride was twisted. After the two-year timeskip, Bellamy has lost much of his arrogance and gained a cold, calm demeanor. He no longer mocks people, as his only ambition is to become Doflamingo's right-hand man, something for which he has worked hard by attacking many countries in Doflamingo Don Quixote's name. However, he still appears to relish battle, as seen in his fight with Tank Lepanto and in his fight with Abdullah and Jeet, where the commentator noted his viciousness. In addition, he became a much more observant person, as he was able to recognize Luffy through his disguise and as a sign of respect told him he will not laugh at him anymore. He also has a strong sense of honor as he was disgusted by the fact that Tank Lepanto had accepted a bribe and after the match he told Luffy that by cheering him on he had crushed his pride. More of this reformed personality was shown when he showed reluctance to kill Luffy after being asked by Doflamingo to do so. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bellamy Pirates **Sirkees *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Family Neutral *Luffy D. Monkey *Natsu Dragneel *Erza Scarlet Rivals Enemies *Roshio Abilities and Powers Prior to the timeskip, Bellamy appeared to be an average fighter without the aid of his Spring-Spring Fruit, which he heavily depended on to the point of largely disregarding the rest of his physical attributes in favor of the Cursed Fruit powers. Bellamy easily defeated Shojo, with a bounty of 36,000,000 berries, and Roshio, with a bounty of 42,000,000 berries; both fights were won thanks to his Spring-Spring Fruit. However he had enough talent to be handpicked by Doflamingo personally and he was capable of getting a bounty of 55,000,000, for which he was known as "The Big-Time Rookie". After the timeskip, his overall abilities are improved. His improvement began after losing to Luffy by surviving Sky Island and returning with a large golden pillar to present to Doflamingo. Furthermore, he was able to survive in the New World, with his bounty rising to 195,000,000 berries; more than tripling his first shown bounty. All of this gave him a second chance in the Don Quixote Pirates. Intellectually, he became far more perceptive, as he instantly recognized Luffy through his heavy disguise, whereas most of the other contestants within the room could not despite Luffy inadvertently blurting out his identity. He also managed to deduce Bartolomeo's Barrier-Barrier Fruit's weakness after a few of his direct attacks were deflected, however he was ultimately knocked out by King Elizabello's "King Punch" before he could exploit this weakness though he did manage to regain consciousness moments after as seen when he was talking to Luffy right after the match ended. Before becoming a full-time member of the Don Quixote Pirates, Bellamy was not particularly intelligent, mainly relying on directions from his master Doflamingo to make any true leaps in development. He typically used underhanded tactics to promote the infamy of himself and his crew by using deception, intimidation of civilians and battle handicaps to get his way. Much like the Seven Warlords of the Sea that he aligned with, Doflamingo, Bellamy Pirates took great pride in his strength, and felt that if he was strong enough to do something, there was no reason not to. This all changed after the timeskip. He also had a misconception that the bounties represented the fighting level of a pirate, as he thought that Luffy D. Monkey's 30,000,000 and the no-bounty Zolo Roronoa (before their updates were known) were no match for Bellamy's 55,000,000 beeries. As such, Bellamy arrogantly thought he was a more powerful pirate than he truly was. Even when the Straw Hat Pirates' new update appeared Bellamy thought they were forged, due to timing and the way Luffy and Zoro behaved during the bar "fight" earlier. Physical Abilities Despite his preference for his spring-based strength, he did have enough strength to destroy a bar and, he could easily toss a fully-grown man clean out of a window, but he lacked endurance and was knocked out by one single punch from Luffy. When Doflamingo appeared to punish the crew for dishonoring his flag, he showed himself to be completely powerless next to him, as he forced Sirkees to attack Bellamy with his human puppeteer abilities. Sometime within the two years after the Battle of Marineford, Bellamy's strength saw a tremendous jump, as he became much more infamous to the point that he seemed highly popular in the Corrida Colosseum. He was strong enough to crush the face of a fellow participant with a simple yet strength-filled grip, and even the other contestants of his block had forsaken the thought of a battle royale to gang up on him, as they consider him the most potent threat of the block. He also managed to take out both Abdullah and Jeet simultaneously, who were dangerous enough to terrorize most of the opposition in Block B, without much difficulty. Cursed Fruit Bellamy has eaten the Spring-Spring Fruit, a Paramythia Cursed Fruit that grants him the ability to turn his body parts into a spring, allowing him to jump with great speed, height and force, to the point of as though disappearing in front of the eyes of spectators. Before the timeskip, Bellamy heavily relied on his Cursed Fruit power in battle, to the point of thinking that nobody can defeat it, and his main style of combat was to transform his legs into springs to launch himself at high-speed, utilizing the velocity to augment his punches, as well as disorienting his opponents with the excessive springing sounds. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them as well as splitting the (albeit damaged) Merry Go. After the timeskip, he showed new methods of using his fruit's power, such as compressing his wrist into a spring, and then releasing it into a powerful punch, similar to Luffy's Gum-Gum Blast. He also seemed to be less reliant on its power alone, instead now using it more skilfully such as enhancing his jumps to avoid attacks or getting close enough to use his own hand-to-hand skills effectively. Weapons He was seen using a knife and pistol to brutalize Roshio. Bellamy also used a pair of knives to stab both Abdullah and Jeet in their feet, pinning them to the ground and immobilizing them, in order to execute further attacks. Haki Bellamy commented on Luffy's Haki after losing in the Corrida Colosseum Block B battle royale. While Bellamy is aware of Haki and is capable of measuring it in Luffy, it is unknown if he can use the ability. History Past Originating from North Blue Region, Bellamy and Sirkees read the fairy tale, Noland the Liar. They eventually found their crew, earned their respective bounties and journeyed to the Grand Line. At some point Bellamy earned a bounty of 55,000,000 berries, for which he was known as "The Big-Time Rookie". Taking notice of their actions and building fame, the Warlord Doflamingo Don Quixote approached them and the two pirates allied with him, allowing them to use the Don Quixote Pirates' flag. At some point Bellamy and his crew landed on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age". Synopsis Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:North Blue Region Characters Category:Neutral Category:Former Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirate Captains Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Super-Human Strength Users